


COUNTING BUT ITS GAY

by Anthony_is_tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Its a poem, M/M, Multi, Other, its gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: This is basically sorta a poem, but its gay and its just a bunch of numbers





	COUNTING BUT ITS GAY

**Author's Note:**

> gay

1 2 3 4  
Open up the closet door  
5 6 7 8  
Dont assume your kids are straight  
9 10 11 12  
Dont tell us we’ll go to hell  
13 14 15 16  
Everyday the gays are winning  
17 18 19 20  
Leave the room if you dont accept me

21 22 23 24   
I want to see you out that door  
25 26 27 28  
Leave this room, please dont debate  
29 30 31 32  
Why do you care? We’ll cancel you  
33 34 35 36  
You act like you were hit with a brick  
37 38 39 40  
We be cute lookin like a corgi

41 42 43 44  
Slap yo head we’ll leave you sore  
45 46 47 48  
Yeah we fly we feelin great  
49 50 51 52  
You dont know what we’ve been through  
53 54 55 56  
Just be nice, dont be a bi-  
57 58 59 60  
It’s alright to be a little picky

61 62 63 64  
So listen up if you want to explore  
656 66 67 68  
If you feel like (gender) cant be your mate,  
69 70 71 72  
It’s all alright girl, just be you  
73 74 75 76  
Sweetie you dont even need to be fixed  
77 78 79 80  
And if you’re bisexual, the fishes are plenty  
81 82 83 84  
There’s no problem with who you adore  
85 86 87 88  
And if you’re straight, that’s also great  
89 90 91 92  
It doesnt matter when what you feel is true  
93 94 95 96   
Nobody knows what the future predicts  
97 98 99 100  
So go and take care of yourself, friend.

Made by: Transthonyyy  
CREDIT ME OR DIE

**Author's Note:**

> part two???


End file.
